Little Pop Lies
" " is the thirteen episode of the third season of Popples. It first premiered on July 24, 2016 on Netflix and August 13, 2019 on Discovery Family. Synopsis Netflix Bubbles is making Popcakes for the whole town, but her friends think they taste awful. Discovery Family Then, Bubbles' popcakes taste horrible, but her friends don't want to hurt her feelings. Believing she has a great recipe, she makes popcakes for the whole town. Characters Major characters * Bubbles * Lulu * Yikes * Izzy * Sunny Minor characters * Milton Maynot * Mrs. Snooply * Stan and Ollie * Mike Mine * Penny Popplar (background) * Polly Popplar (background) * Gruffman (background) * Gus (background) Trivia * In the French version, the episode is called "Pop-tits mensonges entre poppains", meaning "Pop-tits lies between poppains". "Pop-tits" is a play on the French word "petit" which means "small". So by that extension, the French episode is a play "Small lies between poppains". * In France, the airing order for this episode, "Seeing Double", and "Pop Luck" have been switched. Instead of this episode having its sister episode be "Pop Luck" like on Netflix, the previous episode both TiJi and Gulli aired is "Seeing Double". ** This also happened when the episode premiered on Discovery Family, which makes "Little Pop Lies" the forty-fourth episode to aired on that channel instead of being the forty-third. * According to both Bubbles and Sunny, Yikes ate a popplephone once and he liked the taste. His strange appetite is the reason why he's the only member of the group that like to eat the Magic Popcakes. * It's revealed that Mayor Maynot did yearly speeches at the Popplopolis City Hall despite no one, except for Mrs. Snooply, interested in listening him. * This episode revealed that the sea-green Popple lives at a pod similar to Mrs. Snooply's and it's located on the left of Bubbles' pod at Popple Place. * This is the only episode where the rest of the Popple Place's neighbors are seen as well as where they live in the neighborhood. * It's revealed that whenever Izzy tells a lie, his tail would stick up. This is seen when he's talking to Bubbles about how much he "enjoys" eating the Magic Popcakes. Errors * The Netflix description incorrectly states that the Bubbles' friends all think the Magic Popcakes taste awful despite they're actually aware of the popcakes' awful taste within the episode. * When Lulu facepalms after the Best Popple Pals see that Bubbles uses her tail as a mixer, Lulu's hands are facing the other way. * When Bubbles baked the last batch of Magic Popcakes, the popcakes are all in different colors. However after she tricked her friends into thinking she placed the popcake batch underneath a cloth, the popcakes are pink and purple when she gave them to the security guard. * When Bubbles said, "Too late, it's started", the scene shows an audience gathering in front of Mayor Maynot for his speech. However, Yikes is seen within the crowd despite he's standing next to his friends. * Because Mayor Maynot's security guards both share the same character model as the background characters, the sea-green Popple and the purple and yellow Popple are seen in both the audience and guarding the Magic Popcakes. * When Mayor Maynot uses a remote to elevate the table that have the Magic Popcakes up, each of the balloons next to him have pictures of a happy face from "Palentine's Day" instead of a picture of Mayor Maynot smiling. Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Aired episodes